Freiheit
by Malabar Princess
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Quelle brisecoeur cette situation...


**Titre:** _Freiheit_

**Auteur: **Malabar Princess

**Support:** Tokio Hotel

**Note 1: **Je n'écris pas pour gagner de l'argent mais pour mon propre plaisir. Aussi, j'attends que mon travail ne soit pas recopier, ni entièrement ni partiellement, par respect. Merci.

**Note 2: **les protagonistes ont environ 21 – 22 ans.

**Note3 :** je souhaiterais dédier cette fiction à Corentin, même si jamais il ne viendra ici...

O**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o

« - Je suis désolé monsieur.

La phrase venait de tomber, telle une averse. Autour de moi, je vis au coin de l'oeil encore, ma mère esquisser un geste. Mon frère ne bougea pas mais je pus ressentir sa réaction. La sentence était tombée: j'allais devenir aveugle.

En rentrant à la maison -nous étions en break après une tournée épuisante-, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la voiture. Personnellement, je m'en fichais du silence. A l'avant de la voiture, j'imprimais les images qui m'avaient accompagnées pendant toute mon enfance. Il était vers les vingt et une heures, nous étions en pleine nuit depuis seize heures, à moins que ce ne soit déjà les conséquences des excès dont je faisais preuve depuis trop longtemps. L'hiver était une excuse, mais depuis quelques temps, je ne voyais plus comme avant l'éclat de tout ce qui m'entourait.  
Bizarrement, c'était Gusti qui avait remarqué l 'erreur en premier. Gusti, c'est le genre de mec qui regarde les mouches pendant les interviews, mais qui a une sorte de pouvoir, celui de présager els choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Un jour, alors que j'étais debout sur le bord de la scène de notre proche concert, je ne sais pas ce qui a fait qu'il s'est mis à m'observer, mais le soir même, il était venu me prendre à part et m'avait regardé droit dans els yeux pendant quelques minutes, toujours sans dire mot.

« - Tu dois consulter un ophtalmologue.

C'est ce qu'il m'avait claqué. Sur le coup, je lui ai rigolé au nez, mais à mesure que les mois passaient, je m'étais aperçu -c'est le cas de le dire- que j'avais de plus en plus de mal avec ma vision. Comment avait-il deviné? Comment avait-il pu voir et surtout comprendre ce que moi-même je n'avais pas compris? Je savais, ou plutôt je ressentais au fond de moi, là, dans le silence de la voiture, que mon frère s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su, de ne pas avoir remarqué les maux dont mes yeux faisaient preuve. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été à la masse, d'avoir rit de Gusti avec moi. Moi, je ne lui en voulais pas. J'avais refoulé et chassé d'un geste de la main les paroles de mon camarade, entraînant ainsi dans cette idée Tom.

Tous les deux, nous avions la même position dans le véhicule: tournés vers la fenêtre, le coude posé sur le rebord, la main sur la bouche, on regardait le paysage. Moi tant qu'il en était encore temps.  
Pourquoi cette nouvelle ne m'éplorait pas? Plus tars, alors qu'on arriverait à la maison, je savais que maman apellerait autour d'elle amis, spécialistes, marabous en tout genre. Je sais que Tom rentrerait dans sa chambre en silence et préviendrait Georg et Gustav par message, le tout discrètement. Après viendrait l'information à David, puis l'équipe qui bosse avec nous, et bien sûr les fans. Mais pourquoi cela ne m'émeuvait pas? J'allais perdre ma vision!

« - Maman, tu peux me déposer ici s'il te plaît?

Tom se réveillait. Il restait environ une quinzaine de minutes de route en voiture et il voulait descendre. Maman regarda son fils « aîné » dans le rétroviseur et surprise!, elle s'arrêta. Tom sortit sans un mot et je perdis sa silhouette dans la noirceur de la nuit. Je tournai la tête vers ma mère: elle était elle aussi tournée vers moi.

« - Va le rejoindre.

La surpirse devait se lire sur mon visage, car elle m'encouragea à sortir. Elle savait parfaitement que plus jeunes, on avait fait beaucoup plus long à pieds, et dans des endroits plus craignos. Je descendis donc.  
Elle redémarra aussitôt. Je crois qu'elle aussi avait besoin de réfléchir.

Je regardais autour de moi. Beaucoup plus loin brillaient les lampadaires écoeurant d'un village, mais j'étais dans le noir. Soudain, je me mis à panique: le noir, le noir, LE NOIR! Je me mis à courir, encore et encore. Je butais sur le côté herbeux et caillouteux. Je n'allais connaître plus que ça: le noir. Plus rien. Le _néant._

Je rejoignis enfin Tom. Il marchait rapidement mais bizarrement, il respirait déjà assez fort.

« - Tom!

Je l'interpellai. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Je l'attrapai par le bras pour le faire ralentir. Il se dégagea.

« - Tom, attends!

Je me mis face à lui et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il se débattit, sa tête était baissée.

« - Putain arrête Tom, ça suffit! Qu'est ce que t'as merde?!

Mon frère s'immobilisa. Seul le silence et sa respiration forte perçaient autour de nous.

« - Putain, pourquoi j'ai rien compris? J'aurais dû voir à ta place merde, j'aurais dû voir à ta place!

Sa voix hurla à travers la nuit noire. Avec horreur, je compris le pourquoi de sa respiration forte lorsque ses épaules se mirent à tressauter.

« - Tom, regarde moi s'il te plaît.

Il secoua la tête négativement. Je lui pris le menton et relevai son visage brusquement.

« - Putain, regarde la vérité en face merde!

Mais c'est plutôt moi qui vit la vérité en face. Je le savais, je m'y étais préparé, mais ça ne devait pas être assez: mon coeur s'ensanglanta lorsque je vis son visage mouillé par les larmes.

« - Je peux pas y croire! Je ne veux pas y croire merde! J'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais dû savoir! Ton propre frère n'a pas vu ce qu'il allait se passer alors que ton ami lui répétait tous les jours de faire attention! Gustav me le rappelait, me décrivait chaque jour tes yeux devenir plus sombres, mais je ne voulais rien savoir, je me voilais laface merde! Je le voyais bien que tes yeux mourraient petit à petit, mais je me voilais la face!!!

Pour la troisième fois de ma vie, je voyais mon jumeau pleurer.

O**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o

« - J'aurais dû être tes yeux merde! J'aurais dû être tes yeux!

Et plus il pleurait, plus mon coeur se brisait. Je pris conscience que c'était moi, la cause de ses larmes. A mon tour, je sentis mes yeux, maux de tout ça, se remplirent petit à petit. Pour ne pas que Tom me voit, je le pris par l'épaule et collai sa tête contre mon torse. Il n'y opposa aucune résistance at au contraire, je le sentis se dérober. Mes bras l'encerclèrent et je collai son visage contre ma poitrine. Mon menton se calla contre ses dreads, je l'entendais hurler sa douleur, étouffée dans mon T-shirt, et ses larmes transpercer ma mince veste. J'avais mal, je causais l'état de mon frère, je m'en voulais. Mon visage était tiraillé, il ne fallait pas que je pleure.

« - Arrête Tom, c'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui ai rien voulu voir -le mot est juste. T'es pas responsable, c'est moi qui ai déclenché et aggréve ça. Gustav m'avait mis en garde, je n'ai rien écouté, je m'en prends qu'à moi-même. C'est pas si grave après tout...

Mon jumeau arrêta de sangloter. Nous restions plantés là, comme des cons, au bord de la route. Le silence avait repris le dessus mais je sentais la vague arriver. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis que j'avais raison: Tom se décolla de moi, les sourcils froncés. Son visage était mouillé, ses yeux étaient encore remplis de larmes, j'avais l'impression de le voir petit garçon.

« - Comment ça pas si grave? Tu vas être aveugle! Comment on fera? Dans la vie de tous les jours? Et pour les concerts, la musique? Comment tu feras?

A mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix tremblait de plus en plus. De son propre chef, il se remit brusquement contre moi, comme si j'allais partir pour ne plus jamais repartir. Je l'entendis murmurer, sa voix étouffée par ma veste.

« - J'ai peur que tu oublies mon visage.

Mon coeur se serra à ses mots. C'est vrai, nous étions jumeaux. Est-ce que ne plus voir son visage ou le mien détruirait le lien qui existait entre nous? Il tremblait entre mes bras, et moi je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais dire.

« - Ce n'est pas si grave pour moi de devenir aveugle. Petit à petit, je verrai de moins en moins, je regarderai donc l'essentiel de ce qui m'entoure: je regarderai l'essentiel de la personne qui se présentera, et lorsque mon monde sera devenu noir, je me vanterai d'une vérité égoïste: je ne verrai plus l'horreur de la terre, je ne verrai plus la monstruosité des hommes, et je me détacherai de cette superficialité qui m'étouffe depuis trop de temps. Tu t'en apercevras un jour, de cette superficialité, et à ton tour tu étoufferas, et tu voudras hurler que tout cela s'arrête.

Tom tressaillit entre mes bras. Je devinais alors que mon frère ressentait ce que moi, je ressentais depuis des années.

« - Peut-être serait-il temps de nous retirer...

Je regardais face à moi le n éant effrayant dont faisait preuve mon paysage, et qui illustrait mon futur proche. Peut-être disais-je la vérité, peut-être fallait-il se retirer tant qu'il en était temps... Des milliers de personnes rêvent d'avoir eu la moitié de notre carrière, il fallait céder notre place à notre tour peut-être...

Ce que mon frère ne savait pas, c'est que je jubilais presque devant « l'excuse » qui venait à moi: je ne pouvais plus supporter ma vie, mon rythme. J'étais fatigué, physiquement mais aussi moralement. Nous étions rentrés dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas, celui du mensonge, de l'hypocrisie, de la jalousie. Aujourd'hui, mes yeux étaient l'illustration de mes sentiments: ils mourraient au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ne plus voir. Mes sentiments mourraient au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir. Ainsi arrivait la fin.

Tom ne répondit rien. Le néant était toujours face à moi, mais lui était toujours là pour apporter la lumière suffisante dont j'avais besoin. Tant qu'il était là, je n'avais rien à craindre. Il serait mes yeux, je serai sa liberté. Freiheit.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ;)._


End file.
